Harry Potter Book V
by Margo
Summary: Hi! This is my version of the fifth Harry Potter book! please Read and Review


**The Arrival**

Harry Potter was a very unusual teenager. Even though he was a wizard, that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was still unusual even in their world. When he was one he defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Harry just turned 15 years old a few hours ago. Just then a couple owls flew in through his window.He soon found out that they were from his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Harry went over to the bed where the owls dropped them and went to go get a drink in Hedwig's bowl. Harry picked up Ron's note which said:

_My mum just said that you might be able stay for the rest of the summer very soon, unless Dumbledore has other plans. I dont know what she is waiting for though , but if she waits much longer the summer will be over. But I recken it has to be good because she and Dumbledore are waiting for it ,I assume it is important._

I'll write you back when it is time for you to come and stay with us ,I hope it is soon. Write me back when you can and try to stay in touch. Happy Birthday! and here is a Galleon I know it's not much comparing to what you have but I didn't have time to go shopping. I hope you enjoy spending it.

Ron

As Harry finished reading his letter from Ron, he put it down and looked at the galleon Ron gave him and realized how lucky he was to have a friend like him. 

Next he picked up Hermione's and began reading it. Hermione's said: 

_Hello Harry I just got back from Victor's house, I spent a couple of weeks there.Ron told me that you will be going to his house later on this summer so he said that I might be able to come too ,maybe a week before school starts if things go as planned, so I might see you then. Happy Birthday! I put your present in a parcel which the owl should have brought too. I hope you like it! Don't forget to do your homework! Try to stay in touch._

Hermione 

He put Hermione's letter down, and picked up her present to Harry. He looked at the parcel and opened it. Inside was a book, he looked at it and read the title it said: _The ways of Telepathy_.As he opened the book a note fell out. On the note was Hermione's neat handwriting. It read: 

_Harry-_

_I picked this book out for you because I found something interesting in there. You can read through it for now and I'll tell you about it later._

-_Hermione_

As he was starting to think about what she could have possibly thought was interesting in this book his Aunt from downstairs had called him down for lunch. They were still on Dudley's diet, and Harry still had some food upstairs from his friends. As Harry finished his carrot stick, he rushed upstairs to his food that his friends sent him, and started on a piece a cake looking out the window when he saw-- a great big black dog. Harry's heart leapt--- It was Sirius! At that instant Harry ran downstairs and out the door to see his godfather he hadn't seen all summer. When he got outside he called "Sirius," and the black dog tranformed into his godfather.

He ran over to Harry and said "Hello!" "What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore sent me,"said Sirius, "he wanted me to bring you to Mrs. Figgs house and we could have a discussion there."

So they went to Mrs. Figg's house. When they got there Lupin was there sitting down drinking a cup of tea. "Hello Harry and Sirius, How are you?" asked Lupin. They both said fine in unison. They both sat down and began to talk. First Mrs. Figg said that she was indeed a wizard, and that she used to teach Sirius and Remus. Then they got into the conversation of why they were there. Mrs. Figg said that she would come to Hogwarts and teach Defense Against Dark Arts class. 

The reason why he could not go straight to Ron's house was because they needed to discuss this and he also needed to go to Hogwarts right after this because he needed the protection of Dumbledore."Ron will also be joining you." said Mrs. Figg " What about Hermione?" asked Harry. "She will also join you at Hogwarts once she returns," said Lupin, " we were also thinking that maybe you could send her an owl and tell her all about this and tell her to come back as soon as possible." " Did you already tell Ron?" "Not completely, we told him that you both were going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer," said Sirius " we thought that you could tell him about everything else." " Harry we are all counting on you to not go messing around and getting in trouble."

At that moment Dumbledore walked in Mrs. Figg's house. " Harry the sooner you get to Hogwarts the better. I think that we need to go now, we will go by floo powder."

As Harry took the floo powder and said " Hogwarts" he started to spin and he knew that it worked. When the spinning stopped he found he was at the edge of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

***

As he walked up to the front of the castle, he stopped and said, " Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

" Is Voldemort more powerful now than he was fifteen years ago?"

" Ah. I'm not quite sure of the answer, because he is indeed hiding and planning his next attack. But somewhere along the line I do think he is getting stronger."

" I think I will go owl Ron and Hermione now," said Harry. Then he climbed the stairs leading to the castle.

***

When Harry finished writing the letters in the owlery informing them about the news he just heard of, he sent them off with the owls. Since he didn't know where to go he decided that he should go to the Gryffindor common room. So he walked up and got to the picture of the fat lady and realized that he didn't know the password. He was trying to think of a person who might know it. "Professor Dumbledore, of course!" he thought. As he was walking to Dumbledore's office he noticed he didn't know the password, so all the way there he tried to think of all the candies he knew (since that was what his previous passwords were).

When he got there he tried, "Surgar Quills?" But the gargoyle didn't move so he tried again. "Pumpkin pasties?" he said uncertainly. Once he said those words the gargoyle jumped aside. He thought to himself, "Cool, it only took two tries."

He went up the moving stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice from inside the office."

Harry opened the door and walked in. Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk working on some papers. As he walked in he looked up and greeted him. Harry said, "Sorry to bother you sir, I just don't know the password to the common room."

"Oh yes! Sorry I forgot to give you it," he said sincerely. "It's 'Giant Squid'."

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"Your very welcome. Would you like to join me in a late lunch?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure," he said, thankful, because all he had was a carrotstick and a bite of cake.

***

After finishing his delightful and filling lunch, he went back up to the common room to wait for his friends to arrive.

***


End file.
